1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to telecommunication systems. In particular, it relates to telecommunications systems to initiate and handle emergency calls such as 911 calls.
2. General Background
Emergency calls to emergency service, such as 9-1-1, are increasingly originated from portable wireless devices such as cellular telephones. Establishing the responsible public safety answering point (PSAP) for each emergency call is crucial. Because of the natural mobility of cellular phones, establishing the responsible public safety answering point to handle the call has become increasingly difficult. In addition providing for accurate updates of the location of the portable wireless device to the public safety answering point is also critical.